BlockStarPlanet Wiki:Policies/Chat
The chat is a special community feature within our wiki. Here you can chat with others who are online in a global conversation or a one on one conversation. Access To join or start the chat check the sidebar for the chat widget and click "Join the Chat" or "Start a Chat". Alternatively you can check the navigation for a link that says "Chat". Rules In order to maintain an enjoyable chat these rules must be followed at all times. *'Be civil and respectful' - No matter the actions of others, you should remain civil. If you must, space yourself from the situation while you cool down. *'No abusive actions' - Spreading hate, bullying, and other abusive actions will not be tolerated. *'No swearing' - Like on the wiki, swearing will not be tolerated. "Damn", "Crap", and "Hell" are not considered swears here. *'Be appropriate' - Nothing provocative, scary, shocking, or "disgusting" should be linked to or spoken about. This doesn't include things that would be allowed on our wiki (ex: a "PG" picture of ghostly creature). *'Try to stay on topic' - This wiki and RoboBlastPlanet are be the main topics of our chat. Other topics are more than welcome, but please be considerate towards all the users in chat when going off topic. There are no topic restrictions when having a private conversation with another. *'No spam/spamming' - This ruins others chat experience. You will only get one warning before being kicked for spamming. *'No advertising' - The chat is not a place for advertising your RBP content, other wikis, blogs, social media accounts, or anything else. You're welcome to talk about these things if they're related to the subject of discussion however. *'Do not impersonate another' - Impersonation of a chat moderator, player (/robot/moviestar), person, or another wiki user is not allowed. *'Do not take on the role of a chat moderator' - Unless of course you are one, you should not act as if you're a chat moderator. If there are no moderators around (or at least ones available), you should kindly ask the user to review this page; however, do not try to scare them or give them warnings. *'Use English' - This is an English speaking wiki and therefore foreign languages should never be used as a primary language. All dialects of English are welcome. Penalty is for breaking the rules will vary upon each situation. Kicking and Banning What is a kick? A kick will block you from the chat until you reload it. Consider being kicked a final warning before being given a ban. What is a ban? A ban is much like a block, if you're banned you will not be able to participate in the chat until your ban has been lifted. A chat ban only applies to the chat, you will still be able to access the rest of the wiki. How do I get unbanned? Each ban will last for a specific amount of time. However your ban will only be lifted if you reply to your ban notice apologetically. In the event you've not received a notice regarding your ban please contact the moderator who banned you and an administrator. If you're blocked from the wiki you will by default be banned from the chat. Moderators A Chat Moderator (Mod) is someone who takes care of the chat and makes sure all rules are followed. Moderators have the ability to kick and ban users from the chat. Every moderator within the chat will have a golden star across from their username. In addition to this, every chat moderator will also have a user tag on their profile. All administrators and content moderators are also chat moderators, however they will not have the same tag on their profile. 'Existing Chat Moderators' *SnowGem | Wall In the event this list is outdated please check . (Admins will appear on this page too.) See Also *FAQ